leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Runeterra
Runeterra (also known as Magic Earth) is the fictional world where League of Legends takes place. It comprises the continents of Valoran, Southern ContinentSouthern Continent, Ionia, twelve oceans with two archipelagos around it, and a couple of moons rotating around the planet. Lore The Rune Wars A thousand years ago, magical artifacts called ‘World Runes’ have been rediscovered. Over the following decades after such event, knowledge of the Runes began to spread as more were unearthed. The world’s brightest minds studied the ancient glyphs, attempting to determine the powers they possessed. Few could even begin to understand the importance of their origins, or the sheer power held within them. Some surmised that the Runes were integral to the creation of Runeterra itself. The first use of these mysterious artifacts proved catastrophic, as they reshaped the landscape of entire nations. Mistrust quickly grew as those who knew of the Runes imagined such “Makers’ Might” being used as a weapon. Conflicts later related to these magical artifacts were known as the Rune Wars. Open warfare raged across Runeterra. The first horrors of the Rune Wars sparked fear and aggression among those who now realized the power at their command. and his master, Tyrus, have sought out to lock away every World Rune beyond the reach of man for the protection of Runeterra. Some complied with their pleas, others dismissed them due to their new found powers and influence. After an incident in Icathia due to the faults of Tyrus, Ryze later on continued his journey alone in gathering all Runic artifacts so as to prevent another Rune War from starting and possibly destroying the world. Races Sentient= Valoran is home to many denizens. Most of those are humans, but there are other races as well: * Angels: With immense power and a dedication to their cause bordering on fanaticism, these immortals are alien to the world of Runeterra. Originating from a universe far, far away, these winged guardians wage an endless war against the tides of darkness. Seeking perfection, they are blessed with insurmountable power and ancient weapons. Despite this, not all angels are true to the cause, choosing that same dark path their fellow angels fight against. Two of these angels exist in Runeterra, and , both immensely powerful, both strong in their convictions, and both with a strong resentment for each other. * Ascended: An ancient immortal race that existed in the lifespan of the Shuriman Empire. Formerly humans, they were granted the right to Ascend through an ancient ritual that involved the fabled Sun Disc. Their forms are usually that of anthropomorphic animals, but disruption of the ritual can cause unpredictable but most probably disastrous results, as seen with , the Magus Ascended. With the fall of Shurima, the Ascendants disappeared from the world, leaving only , who stands watch over the Empire's ruins, but through unfortunate circumstances some Ascendants have returned to the world, bringing with them Shurima's lost legacy. * Brackern: An ancient, peaceful, and magical race of large, crystalline scorpions that inhabited the Shurima Desert. At birth, brackerns have no crystals covering their soft carapace, and will have to find a soulstone, a special crystal that contains the memories and emotions of its previous owner, and fuse with it, experiencing all that it contained and encasing the brackern's carapace in crystals. If one is not found soon, they will die within a few moments. During the Rune Wars, the brackern went into hibernation deep beneath the ground, waiting for the Rune Wars to end. The first of them, , was awakened by the mental screams of his brethren as humans began to break the crystal carapace of his kind, resulting to many of their deaths. * Celestials: A race of enigmatic beings wielding powers that are said to be godlike, Celestials are the universe's protectors and caretakers, seeding and influencing the tide of the world's past, present and future towards the greater good. Others interfere directly, as with the case of Soraka's crusade of healing and restoration, while others choose to contribute as a hidden hand, as is Bard's way to protect the multiverse from falling to destruction. Most of them are revered as powerful deities or guardians but they share the same mystery and bond with the heavenly firmaments. A few have been named and identified by the people of Runeterra as its patron: and . * Darkin: Are a collection of sentient weapons. They take form of demon-like, winged humanoids. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by . Only five remain in existence, with only three of those five known to history in some way. * Demigods: Beings who legendarily participated in the creation of Runeterra, three demigods are known to have settled themselves in the Freljord, the 'siblings' , , and . Another has been mentioned simply as 'Seal Sister', and it is possible that may also fall into this category. * Demons: Spiritual beings with no inherent form, who are forged and driven by the thoughts and feelings of mortals. Specifically, demons are malign and manipulate victims to sate their own desires for suffering, such as who has horrifically tortured victims of her to give herself pleasure from their pain ever since she was awakened by the Rune Wars, and who traps the desperate in deals that cannot be kept to satisfy his hunger for despair. While moral alignment may stop her from being a true demon (labeled instead as something of a goddess), ultimately falls into the same class of being, as she was born of hope and must cultivate it to sustain herself. * : Winged, fire-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. * Faerie: Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Faerie, as has done with the yordle . * Golems: Whether created from origins organic or inorganic, Golems are artificial constructs designed by sentient hand to provide a tireless aide for the plethora of purposes it was made for, usually combining multiple capabilities for a multitude of work or a focused specialty otherwise unachievable by a normal person. Golems are made with either a semblance of intelligence or full-fledged sentience, although creation of them are frowned upon by people for reasons ranging from ethical to moral. The Demacian artificer Durand's creations, most notably his magnum opus Galio, and the product of the Zaunite College of Techmaturgy and creator of the Blitznet Blitcrank are two of the most famous of these creations. * [[Watcher|'Frozen Watchers']]: A fearsome and powerful race of creatures that have been deliberately removed from the histories of Freljord by the Ice Witch's unseen hand, these creatures of frost and ice claimed domain over the ancient times of the Freljord. They are the makers of the Iceborn who said to have served them faithfully in exchange of the vast powers granted unto to them. Their reign of terror was only halted by the rebellion started by Avarosa and the Watchers were ultimately impaled by their own sword.Their return is paved today by their ever-faithful Seeker, Lissandra. * Iceborn: An ancient race of humans, they were granted immortality, incredibly power and icy forms by another ancient race known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won, but their society would later fall in to a civil war known as the War of the Three Sisters, dividing Freljord's people for all time and driving the Iceborn to near extinction. The only known living Iceborn is . The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. * Minotaurs: Enormous humanoid bovines, the lived in great tribes within the Great Barrier and are quite noble and valorous in their ways. The Minotaurs have suffered greatly from the cruelty of the Noxian warmachine, with many of them having been enslaved and forced to fight as gladiators in the brutal Noxian event known as the Fleshing. , is a survivor of this game and seeks to protect his people from tyrannical dangers such as Noxus. * Spirits: Creatures that inhabit the ether and are divorced from the mortality that mortals suffer, spirits are similar to Celestials in a sense that they help maintain the balance of the natural world, intervening every now and then, whether the causes they support are maligned by mortals or revered by them. Spirits are deathless, returning to the ether when their physical vessels are destroyed and return again to continue their crusade. The Meeps that accompany Bard is an example of such supernatural longevity. The , known as Lamb and Wolf, are rumored to originate from spirits from a forgotten era and merely took up the mantle of heralds of death. If such rumors prove to be true, then a spirit's full capability might as well be godlike to the observing mortal. In Ionia, it is the charge of the to ensure the balance between the spirit and mortal realm be maintained. * Trolls: Grotesque, dim witted creatures that inhabit the Freljord. Most are blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, they have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of . * Undead: Abominable creatures, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * Ursine: A race of fierce, bear-like warriors who make up the war-host of the Freljordian demigod . * [[Vastaya|'Vastaya']]: They are chimeric creatures of Runeterra whose lineage contains both human blood and the spiritual magic of a pre-human animalistic race known as the Vasthayshai'rei. They originate from Ionia, but have later spread all across Runeterra. Each of the Vastayan Tribes of each region of the world have adapted to their environment and as such differ greatly form one-another in appearence. Humans with distant Vastayan heritage have shapeshifting abilities. * [[The Void|'Voidborn']]: Various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. They live in the Void, an alien realm of darkness. Their primary purpose is to consume, while the reason behind this varies from Voidborn to Voidborn. * [[Yordle|'Yordles']]: Bipedal mammalian being of wide hair colors and small in stature. The Yordles live primarily within the Yordle Lands, and have good relations with human nations, in particular the nation of Piltover. Yordles are often credited for their intelligence, and have made great strides in the field of Techmaturgy. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. Yordles evolved from immensely huge creatures of incredible ferocity and strength, before shrinking down and gaining greater intelligence with time. * Unique beings also exist in the world, usually a product of some magical or human-driven phenomenon. , , , , , , and more unknown races. |-| Fauna= Valoran is home to many species of fauna, some monster-like and aggressive while others less aggressive or tame. Those are: * Antlermice are a quadruped mammalian species native to Summoner's Rift. They have large ears for hearing and a long skinny tail for movability against larger predators. Their fur varies from light to medium dark drown, and their eyes are of a light green color. Their antlers are used for attracting mates, contesting with other males and generally for mating seasons and self-defense. * Bantha are large quadruped mammalian species used by Yordle merchants for transport. They have long brown fur across their whole body, large front tusks, hooves, and horns to fend off carnivorous predators. They are mainly herbivores. Despite its enormous and intimidating look, Banthas are gentle giants. * Crag Beasts: Giant boar-like creatures. They are often sighted in the country side where they frequently attack Demacian settlements. They adorn large tusks and sharp fangs. Their outer shell is protected by a thick layer of rocky-like skin which protects them from swords, spears and other weapons. The only place where their skin isn't as thick is at their belly region. Their soft skin, inner organs, and blood are of a blue-ish colour. Their size ranges from a house to a large tower. They closely resemble the race of Elementals. * Dragon-Sharks are a large deep-ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the Guardian's Sea. A hide of one of the sharks is used for creating a shop stand on the Butcher's Bridge in Bilgewater. One of the famous Dragon-Sharks is Chomper, who terrorized the shorelines of Bilgewater before being defeated by Fizz and becoming his companion. * Eka'Sul are Shuriman desert goats that travel in herds. Eka'Suls form the main supply of the desert country, providing meat, milk and hides the Shuriman commonfolk use to survive the merciless land. * Four-eyed Hammerhead Sharks are an ocean dwelling species of sharks native to the Guardian's Sea and Bilgewater. Their brown hide is rough, almost scale like. Their head is in the shape of a hammer with two pairs of eyes and also have five fins for movement. * Forest chameleons are a quadruped lizard species native to Runeterra but are a common sight on Summoner's Rift. Their scales of an orange color and their eyes are light green. They can usually be seen on forest trees and rocks, where they blend very well away from dangers. * Frogs are amphibious creatures that inhabit specific magical locations, such as Summoner's Rift. Although frogs are a common sight, an amalgamation of a frog specimen and a magical anomaly borne the monsters known as . These monsters are hardy and tough and its hide can deflect the sharpest of blades and the strongest of spells. It is said that killing a Gromp with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the creature's poisonous presence, giving even the fiercest predator pause. * Frost serpents are feared beasts that originate from the Freljord, specifically Lokfar. They have sharp, almost crystal like front teeth and large disk shaped eyes located at the bottom half of their head. They have a thick sharp hide that enables them to survive low temperatures. They got their name from their color, which invokes a frosty appearance. * Giant Squid are a deep-ocean dwelling species of squid native to the Guardian's Sea. They tend to be the size of a house, although some are said to grow even bigger, and can sometimes attack smaller ships. They are also usually hunted for either food or sport, the latter of which is just as dangerous as the former. * Hwatis are goat like creatures native to Shurima. They have large plated portrudions on their heads. Hwatis wool and plate are prised for felting and insulation all across Runeterra. * are squat bipedal creatures that resemble turtles or tortoises. Though not as tall as a human adult, they are far wider and more heavily-built. When domesticated and used for combat, they act as siege engines. Their stout strength can tear down whole structures with ease; and when outfitted with armor to complement their thick hide, they can endure the most grievous assaults. * Krakens are large serpent/octopi-like species that have been sighted in the Guardian's Sea. They possess a set of tentacles and five eyes, two pairs and one large one at the center of the forehead. The mythos behind this species is so well known on the Blue Flame Islands and that many structures in honor of this species were constructed by the original denizens of Bilgewater. Their image has been used for the currency of Bilgewater, know as Golden Krakens. * are mammalian creatures that are magically altered by runic magical energy scattered across the Summoner's Rift. They usually live near caves and dense forest growths. The color of their fur varies upon how much a murk wolf was altered by magical energy in the womb, ether a light brown color or a murky gray color. They have also been instances of mutations in this species, where some murk wolves are born with . It is said that killing a Greater Murk Wolf with the spell of Smite summons forth a forest spirit to act as watcher for the victor. * are crustacean-like creatures that magically hover above the ground unassisted. They either inhabit or have been outfitted with a metallic helm with submarine periscope jutting above, the creature's eyes peek through the helm and periscope. This creature is mostly used for intelligence-gathering and support roles as they are capable of magically shielding nearby allies as well as revealing distances. This is especially infuriating in attrition wars as the creature's telepathic sight could easily reveal an ambush and its shielding capability is able to see troops through the thickest of fires. * Outerbeasts are creatures, beside the Xer'Sai, from the Void infesting the Shuriman desert, referred to as "outerbeasts". * are large crustaceans that wear cannon-mounted parapets as their shell. It is unknown whether they inhabit the said weaponry naturally, or are purposely outfitted. Used as living artillery pieces, they lay down cannon fire from afar. They seem very intelligent for an animal, as they can trained to pick out high-priority targets to focus fire upon. * Porowls are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. Their feathers are a gray-brownish color and have small dark brown horns. They appearance inspired many of the Magelords architecture. They can usually be seen atop of trees, curiously watching the goings-on around them. * Ralsiji are large and aggressive minotaur-like creatures native to Shurima. They are humpbacked quadrupeds with long limbs and thick horns. They usually hunted down and used as entertainment monsters for the Noxian Fleshing Arena. * are an avian species native to Summoner's Rift. While incapable of flight, they have large strong back legs and large front teeth used for hunting. This species tents to its young until they can fend for themselves against larger predators. When born their feathers are the predominantly blue-greenish color, once they mature their obtain the look. Their feathers are used for making . It is said that killing a Crimson Raptor with the spell of Smite grants unto the victor the keen senses of the beast, allowing them to see unseen threats. * or Rift Scuttlers live in the fresh waters of Valoran and can be found near the docks of Bilgewater and in Summoner's Rift. They are small green-shelled crustaceans with 3 pairs of legs and one pair of front claws. They sometimes bury themselves into the muck of the river to avoid predators and are known to either avoid or flee from dangers. To confer peaceful resolution (hence the elusive pacifist nickname) to the force that subdues it, it will grant them a boon: a persistent field around it that grants vision and magical speed to the aggressor and its allies. * Sea Serpents are a large species of ocean dwelling serpents native to the Guardian's Sea. They presents on the sea is so well known be the denizens of Bilgewater that their nations crest and currency is a Sea Serpent. They can also be summoned by serpent callers. One account from the Harrowing records the might of these creatures, having halted the progress of the Black Mist before it reached Bilgewater, though the beast was slain in the process. * Shuriman camels are a breed of camels native to the deserts of Shurima and are used by caravans as well as commonfolk as primary mode of transportation. Despite being well-suited for lengthy travels in the desert landscape, they are still prey to a many predator such as the Xer'Sai.Rek’Sai: Scourge of the Desert * , or Razorfins, are amphibious quadrupeds which are a terrifying blend of shark and rat commonly found on the docks of Bilgewater. These creatures are larger than dogs and are known to prey upon drunks and lone fishermen on moonless nights. They often travel in packs, and are easily capable of biting a man's leg off. Their lithe streamlined bodies allude to their speed; their teeth to their ferocity. Criminal circles often train these creatures to seek out and hound high-value targets. Indeed, once a Razorfin draws blood from its target, only death will deter it. * Wyverns, are reptilian creatures and are members of the dragon family are often mistaken for their cause of their similar appearances. The distinguishing features of a wyvern is that it only has one pair of limbs and one pair of wings as oppose to the two paired limed dragon's. They are often spotted attacking the Demacian countryside and are a frequent threat to villagers. * Xer'Sai are creatures from the Void that plague the southern deserts of Shurima. They are the size of big dogs on average, but can be smaller and much bigger. is by far the biggest and the most dangerous of the species. Xer’sai burst from their small burrows and savage anything nearby, at the detriment of desert caravans. Once dead, the Xer'sai decompose at an abnormally rapid rate and become inedible. * Yonkeies are a quadruped mammalian like species used by Yordle merchants and caravans for transportation and resemble overgrown donkeys at best. They have long think grey fur, and long ears. * There are also various other ordinary species such as: armadillos, bears, butterflies, cats, clams, crocodiles, crows, devilfish, dogs, dragonflies, ducks, fish, frogs, hawks, mammoths, monkeys, octopi, rats, ravens, seagulls, stags, wolves... Locations Though there are many regions and settlements on Valoran, Southern Continent, Ionia, and Oceania, the rest of Runeterra remains largely unknown: Valoran= * Bubbling Bog * Demacia ** Castle Wrenwall ** Demacia City *** Alabaster Library *** Buvelle mansion *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian harbor *** Demacian penitentiary *** Laurent mansion *** The Citadel of Dawn **** The Hall of Valor **** The Grand Plaza **** The Temple of the Lightbringers *** The Golden Round *** Vayne mansion ** Edessa ** Fossbarrow *** Fossian Crownguard’s tomb *** Serpentrion river *** The tower of a Lightbringer ** Golden crossing ** Jandelle ** Lissus ** Needlebrook ** Pinara ** Rocky Highlands *** High Silvermere **** Knight’s Rock ***** Crownguard family mansion *** Memorial Road **** Galio Monument ** Velorus ** Uwendale *** Quinn's family house * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake *** Frostheld **** Avarosan Palace ** Frosthorn Peak *** Fortress of the Iceborn **** Vaults of the Iceborn ** Gelid Vortex ** Glaserport *** Ice-locked harbor **** Chained wolfships ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village ** Warded Gateway *** Frozen Caverns **** Howling Abyss *** Frostguard Citadel **** Beast cells * Holdrum * Kaladoun ** Marshes of Kaladoun * Howling Marsh * Ironspike Mountains * Noxus ** Basilich ** Bel'zhun ** Bloodcliffs ** Bucket Creek ** Drugne ** Fallgren ** Gereshni ** Glorft ** Grannit ** Ironwater ** Kilgrove ** Krexor ** Northern Plains ** Noxtoraa ** Noxus Prime *** Chains of Grades *** Du Couteau mansion *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** The Immortal Bastion **** Grand Generals quarters *** Noxian Bleak Academy *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena ** Qualthala ** Rokrund ** Rugg ** The Drakengate ** Trevail ** Uindor ** Urzeris * Palclyff * Piltover ** Northern Piltover *** Drawsmith Arcade *** Heimerdinger's Laboratory *** Iron Sand Commercia *** Mainspring Crescent *** North Wind Commercia *** Old Hungry Clock *** Piltover City Zoo *** Piltover Customs *** Bluewind Court **** Clan Arvino mansion **** Clan Cadwalder mansion **** Clan Ferros mansion **** Clan Giopara mansion ***** Jayce's Laboratory **** Clan Medarda mansion **** Clan Morichi mansion *** Piltover Police Department *** Piltovan theater **** Hall of Law *** Old Reveck's house **** Corin's workshop *** Yordle Academy of Science & Progress **** Academy library ** The Cliff *** Drop Street *** Sun Gates **** Techmaturgy Bridge ***** Statue of The Spirit of Wealth ***** Statue of The Essence of Honesty *** The Dock **** Piltover’s warship squadron *** The College of Techmaturgy ** Southern Piltover *** Boulevard of a Hundred Taverns *** Boundary Markets *** Ezreal's house *** First Assemblage of the Glorious Evolved **** The Assemblage Hall *** Glasswell Street *** Horologica Avenue *** Sidereal Avenue **** Incognia Plaza ***** Zindelo's Incognium Runeterra **** Oblique Lane **** Piltover's Treasury ***** The Clockwork Vault ***** The Ecliptic Vaults *** The Rising Howl ** Zaun *** Old Zaun **** Old Hungry *** The Cliff **** Augmentation Parlors **** Bonscutt Pump Station **** Breather Station ***** "Pure Air" Market ***** Shimmer Bar **** Bridgewaltz **** Chemtech seam **** College of Techmaturgy **** Cultivair **** Delicatessens **** Dredge **** Drop Street **** Entresol level **** Factorywood **** Reveck's house ***** Corin's workshop **** Rising Howls **** Sir Feisterly’s Fantastical Fair **** Sump Works ***** Sector 90TZ **** The Slums ***** Black Lanes ****** Commercia Fantastica ***** Hope House Orphanage ***** Ekko's house ***** Memorial Wall **** Emberflit Alley ***** Viktor's Laboratory **** Zaun's Asylum for the Irreparably Troubled **** Zaun sewer *** Southern Zaun **** Boundary Markets **** Promenade levels ***** Skylight Commercia ***** The Locker **** Priggs Industries ***** Priggs Industries factories ***** Priggs Industries warehouse * Stonewall |-| Southern Continent= * Aurma * Fyrone Flats * Icathia * Kumanagra * Kumungu * Mudtown * Plague Jungles * Sablestone Mountains * Shurima ** Bel'zhun ** Gereshni ** Kalamanda ** Kiilash Tribe ** Nashramae ** Sai ** Shuriman Capital *** Cycle of Ascension *** Emperors Way road *** Oasis of the Dawn *** Palace of Ten Thousand Pillars *** Scholes Palace *** Steps of Ascension *** The Great Library of Nasus *** The Library of the Sun *** The Tomb of the Emperors *** Temple of the Sun ** Shurima Wastes *** Astrologer’s Tower *** Kenethet *** Nerimazeth *** Vekaura **** Temple of the Sun *** Zuretta ** The Tomb of Ne’Zuk ** Odyn Valley ** Urzeris * Tempest Flats * The Great Barrier ** Mogron Pass ** Mount Targon *** Rakkor cave settlements **** Threshold gateways **** Temple of the Solstice **** Solari prayer shrines *** Divine carvings *** The Peak **** Targon Prime * Urtistan * Voodoo Lands * Yordle Land ** Bandle City *** The Mothership *** City Hall *** City Square |-| Ionia and Oceania= * Great Eastern Sea * Guardian's Sea ** Marai Tribe ** Blue Flame Islands *** Bilgewater **** East Bay ***** Grey Harbor ***** Port Mourn ***** Smuggler’s Cove ***** Southern Beacon **** West Bay ***** Rat Town ****** Butcher's Bridge ****** Diver's Bluff ****** Fleet Street ******* The Brazen Hydra ****** Freeman's Aerie ****** Slaugher Docks ******* Gangplank's warehouse ******* The Dead Pool (Destroyed) ******* White Wharf ****** Temple of The Mother Serpent ****** The Syren *** Isle of Buhru *** Serpentine River ** Ionia *** Bard Mountain **** Floating Villages *** Celestial Fortress *** Galrin *** Hirana Monastery *** Kinkou Monastery *** Lhotlan Tribe *** Master Yi's Village *** Navori **** Astral Grove **** Ionian Capital City ***** Kashuri armories ***** The Lotus Garden **** Placidium ***** Shojin Monastery ***** Serene Garden ****** Great Tree *** Omikayalan **** God-Willow *** Shon-Xan *** Shimon Tribe *** Temple of Pallas *** Temple of the Jagged Knife *** Tevasa Mountain *** Tuula **** Tuula Prison *** Zhyun **** Jyom Pass ** Knife Straits ** The Shroud *** Shadow Isles **** Twisted Treeline **** Vaults of Arcana ***** Grand Gallery of Ancient Artifacts ***** The Celestial Vault ****** The Lunatropic Demisphere ***** The Hall of Conjunction ****** The Radiance of Alignments ******* The Athenaeum of Light ******** The Litanies of the Sentinels * Conqueror's Sea ** Western Serpent Isles * 9 Currently Unknown Seas Nations There are currently multiple nations on Runeterra (six countries with more than one settlement that occupy a large chunk of territory, eleven city-states/districts with only one settlement that occupy a small chunk of territory and two nations with no or unknown government), those are : Countries= * * * * * }} |-| City-States= * Holdrum * * Kumanagra * Mudtown * Palclyff * * Stonewall * (within Piltover) }} |-| Unknown/Non-Governed= * }} Religions Religions in Runeterra are largely varied in every nation but several have been known to gather the most of followers: * The Solari: The worship of the Sun as the source of all life. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. * The Lunari: The worship of the Moon. The religion spoke that the world needed balance between both sun and moon to live and thrive. However, it has long since been quashed from the world and history, most likely by the Solari's hand. The Lunari's return may come to pass through the crusade waged by and an outcast by the Solari themselves. * The Frozen Watchers: Unknown and hidden, this religion schemes and bids their time in the dark fortresses of the once-pure Frostguard. Led by , they plot the return to power of the overthrown Frozen Watchers. United under the Frozen Watchers, Freljord was a brutal warmachine that boasted might and magic. Ironically, it was Avarosa's rebellion that divided Freljord into the war-torn wastes it is now. * The Mother Serpent: The worship of the goddess of motion, Nagakabouros. Originating from the Serpent Isles, now known as the Blue Flame Islands, Nagakabouros still remains the reigning deity in Bilgewater. Her church is now led by her chosen Truth Bearer, . The religion highly demands that you follow your desires, and make your own fate, one of the primary reasons why this faith's presence remains strong today. * The Great Weaver: The worship of the goddess of fate. The Shurimans, being a nomadic and simple people, have prayed to her for guidance and help in their daily lives and needs, and give and protect those in her favor. She is said to weave the threads of each and every things' fate into a magnificent tapestry, designating what has been and what shall come to be. is said, by her tribe elders, to have been given her powers over earth by the Great Weaver herself. * The Church of The Glorious Evolved is celibrated in both Piltover and Zaun. The Glorious Evolution, a possible sub-group led by , views of flesh as inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered most of the followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Runeterra also has a few cults: * The Cult of the Spider has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. The champion, , serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, , for eternity, or so they believe. * The Cult of the Void is a cult that first began when League Champion, , claimed that Runeterra will be ended by the Void. Many of its followers have surrendered themselves to this fate and simply do what is asked of them, including being used as a sacrifice to the Void. They are currently at war against an organization known as the Preservers, led by the enemy of the Cult's High Priest, . * The Disciples of the Armordillo is by far the only cult that does not have any detriments. The cult revolves around the champion, , whom they believe to be a god, Ascended, oracle, or something along those lines. Disciples yearly conduct ceremonies wherein they will imitate his famous roll, and somersault across their respective cities in droves. Many pilgrims roam the desert, in the hopes that they will find him and answer a single question. Knowing his cravings for sweets, they often fill all of their caravans with treats and sweets, usually finding their caravans exhausted of it all first thing in the morning. Festivities * Runeterra Universe Page * The Great Hunt * The Harrowing * The Time of Snowdown * The Lunar Revel * The Masquerade See also * Runeterra Universe Page References cs:Runeterra de:Runeterra es:Runaterra fr:Runeterra pl:Runeterra pt-br:Runeterra ru:Runeterra zh:符文之地 Category:Places